Unbelievable
by Danielle Porte
Summary: A story about Harry Potter's parents, Lily and James, their last year and how they fell in love with all the bumps along the way... Things get even rockier when Lily's first love joins the picture just when she and James finally hits it off!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Remind me again who she is?" Something just didn't feel right… I just couldn't place my damn fingers on it. I hated feeling like this. Didn't like not knowing. It wasn't like Izzie to tell me nothing useful, which was very strange.

"Gees, Lils," she said _annoyed._ "For someone as smart as you, I mean, come on, you have got to be like what? At least top five in all of your classes so I cannot believe you do not _know _who she is. She is an artist and a photographer! Wait, what do you call it? I think there's a name for that word but I cannot remember" Typical Izzie... But what can I do, I still love her. She pulled her puzzled and confused face. While her eyes rolled over to the corner. It was a hell of a face and I... well I highly doubt _anyone_ couldn't help but laugh.

"Really Izzie," I laughed. "Drop the act… If you want Sirius so _badly_ then wait two more week and then you've got him all to yourself, in the mean time stop playing dumb! It's annoying. Plus, I don't even think you need too act, you could probably ask… well asked _very _nicely and you could get some…"I knew this would annoy her. You see she was betrothed to Sirius already, keeping the blood lines close or whatever it was. And somehow, the two of them have come to some sort of arrangement to sleep with everyone else before they get married, which according to Izzie was too soon. But then I suppose she was going through her down part of her relationship with Sirius when she told me.

"Shut up, bitch!" she laughed. "And _you're_ the one talking, I can still remember that _very_ night, at that party, ring any bells?" That I did not expect but then again, Izzie was unpredictable. I guess that was the French in her. Nevertheless, it wasn't even what we were talking about nor did I have any intention or desire to visit memory lane.

"An artist" I said suddenly to shut her up, it was also the first thing that came to my mind, I have a tendency of doing that; answer an unanswered question from the past or something we aren't discussing right now. It's also very useful with Izzie at times. Shame it doesn't always work though.

She gave me that weird look, and I cannot, for the life of me remember what the word was, but it was like she was confused, in a way that I was not insane but crazy with a pinch of retardiness. It wasn't an unusual face for her, in fact, I am pretty sure she uses it quite often. At least 4 or 5 times a day.

"You asked me, what you would call Jane and the answer is she's an artist, a photograph is still a form of art so she is an artist." I answered as though I was talking to a bimbo and sometimes- more often than not, she would even prove me right.

Her entire face lit up like the way a stupid high school girl's face does when her stupid jock crush just walked by and said hi.

"So, if she is an Artist what _am _I doing here?" I hated her stupid grin, it was so bloody annoying, it was like I was missing something, something important. And she knew I hated it. The feeling of being kept out of the loop is definitely one way to put it. Trust me, with Izzie being so close with the Marauders, it helps a great deal to be in the loop. Though I love her with all my heart. I just have to put up with her _downs, _which tends to be more often than I would like.

"You are going to be one of her models with her son" She said a little too quickly but I let that one slip hoping I wont regret it in the future. That grin of her's was still getting on my nerves. I just felt like punching her but still I am so _very_ nice I won't.

"How do you know her again? And I m really sorry about asking all these questions it's just something feels weird about it" I assumed the face I was making was funny because she was laughing. Very hard and probably at me.

"Some day I know you are going to thank me for this," something was definitely not right. "And she is my great aunt or I m. I m not really sure, and trust me if you seen my family tree you wouldn't be either, I know you're like a genius and everything but it is so confusing I highly doubt most people in the family knows how they are even related to each other. Anyways, being filthy rich as she is, she has nothing to do at home so she draws or paints, depends on her mood. You know she has some paintings of her son when he was a baby of something like that in muggle museums, I know they aren't Picasso type of famous but you will like them, I m _sure_ of it." If Izzie wasn't monologue as usual, I would have interrupted but I knew better than to spark her anger a light. And he is so cute, and her paintings are so real that they look like photographs. _Magnifique_!" Izzie being half French and all tends to speak with an annoying accent but I get use to it. Though when she is stressed, angry or extremely happy her accent tends to get a whole lot thicker. Today, she was seven cutting it short for me. I guess that was a good thing. Yay me I suppose but still something wasn't right. Her talks would normally last forever and some of it makes no sense at all until the very end. And unless you listen to the whole thing it still would not make any sense.

"Anyways we were at some stupid huge family meeting. Oh, trust me, when I said huge I mean _huge_, everyone that's pure blood from our school was there and believe it or not, Reinette said it was a small gathering. Anyways, Jane was already a bit famous by then in both the muggle and our world but she was lacking _inspiration_." Bloody French accent. "She says that when she saw Alice and me, it gave her an idea, one of the best in fact." She sounded so proud and happy that I couldn't help but smile along with her nor would I dare even dream of breaking that little bubble of hers. "Reinette got a _bit _pissed" I took it that Izzie was toning it down for me. I though I would have liked to know whether she throw a fit or a vase or something breakable that caused some one's blood. "About Alice being an inspiration for Jane but there was _nothing _she could do 'cause she wanted Marie in her place." Marie... Merlin, there was so much to say about that little girl. None of which, was very nice or even remotely close to nice. Well she was very pretty like Izzie though everyone would say Izzie was much prettier... By a long shot too. "She asked us if we were interested in modeling for her and said she would pay us and give us credit for the work as well. Of course we said yes and till this day we still work for her. And she's the coolest and she's amazing beautiful and _hot_. She's like a goddess or something…" She has described Jane so many times and trust me, it was always the same thing over and over. This time, when she was repeating something, easily became my personal time to think. Other times I would _have_ to listen to her or she would throw a fit. A loud one too. Did I mention it was sometimes in French too!

Of course, Izzie would be an inspiration for Jane, just _look_ at her, with that strawberry blond hair and the prefect face and the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen in my life, even better then my mother's and that is saying a lot. As if she doesn't have it easy already, with a face like that and born to the Scofield's, she even has nice curves, it's not huge that it looks fake, nice as in it looks prefect. Did I also mention she was skinny, not like anorexic skinny but normal skinny? She looked like she spent years designing that body instead of it being god given. But of course and thank Merlin, she wasn't prefect. She is a tad bit thick but only a tad and she gives away too much detail when she talks but I guess that comes in handy when you have to write a seven foot essay about anything. She has a very short temper as well.

I mean at times I wished I were remotely close to looking like her. She relates to everyone and can talk to them while I awkwardly struggle to just keep the conversation going. And then class stats and I am grateful for being me again. I mean I wished I were a blonde or a brunette instead of a red head. I could always dye it but then I would have to keep dying it and it would just become annoying like shaving. Trust me, finding colors that work with my hair and skin is literally hell. I can spend hours shopping and not buying anything. Anyways enough about me...

As I've been her friend for years I've learnt how to master the 'I m listening to very word you are saying' look and nod. Of course I m not that rude that I don't listen. Well, listening to her is like scanning through incredibly pointless books that one has to for homework (not that what she is saying is pointless I m just using it as an example since that is the first thing I can think of). One just has to pay attention to the important parts and everything else I hear but just not as… Carefully. That's one way to put it I suppose

"Where the_ fuck_ are we?" I could feel my limps going numb.

In front of us stood the most amazing and breathtaking manor I have ever seen. It was a creamy sort of colour but leaned towards white rather than yellow except for the roof. It had a very homey charm to it and I could tell it was old though freshly refurbished. The manor was surrounded by the biggest and most beautifully done garden ever. It even had a gazebo and until now I had always thought that Izzie was lying when she told me that this place had a waterfall as well. Filthy rich!

I looked up to see that she was not as thick as I stated she was. She was giving me the 'why are you bothered to ask if you know the answer' look and sighed.

"BITCH" I wanted to shout and scream at her but my throat was all dry. Hit and hurt her too if I wasn't so numb.

"Come on Hon, and I swear this time its got nothing to do with him!" she smiled then dragged me towards the house, I would have fought back but I was feeling a bit weak from shock which made it much easier to drag.

"Liar" I said, or tried to. I hate her so much right now

Before she ringed the doorbell, the door opened and there she stood. It was like looking at the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Izzie wasn't kidding about Jane. Now I hate my parents (no I don't, I love them but I m making a point here), I didn't have the good genes Izzie had. Jane had beautiful chestnut brown hair naturally streaked and wavy, some what like mine. She was tall too, 5"8 like Izzie, with big hazel eyes that stood out. There were exactly the same as Rosie's but only the colour resembled her brother's eyes.

Jane welcomed us in and hugged Izzie like she was her own daughter. Jane was Izzie's second mother and first if she had any say in it. And from what I gather from Sirius' family, it wasn't surprising that she would be Sirius' first choice too.

She looked at me for a long time like a teacher marking someone's paper. Or a critic and I was the artwork or something. It was sort of nerve-wracking and made me feel more self conscience and that was saying a lot.

"Flawless face," she that in a tone that was like checking off points which one had to include in one's paper. 'Amazing green eyes, thick red hair, 5"5, ah you must be Lillian Maria Evans" she finally said and kissed my cheek. Her skin was like a babies and she says I have a flawless face.

Then I realized, and looked at Izzie who knew what the hell was going through my jumbled up mind, shock her head.

"My son told me about you," as if she read my mind but smiled a genuine smile, one that made anyone feel right at home and calm as if everything was going to be alright. "Izzie, here just said she has a friend that would look fantastic with him" I glared at her, hopefully Jane wasn't watching but right now I was too pissed off to care that much anyways._ Didn't have anything to do with him_... As if! That Bloody whore! "And she's right you would look incredibly and unbelievably amazing with him"

Of course he did, I seriously cannot wait until this day is over... that bloody, fucking bastard but all I did was smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok, now was it left or right.

Damn it I can't remember!

Think lily think! Ok screw this, I can't think knowing that Stupid bloody James is here. Fuck him… Not literally. What the hell is wrong with me right now…

Argh!

Everything is just all jumbled up again.

I hate this.

This is all his fault!

I was breathing much heavier now. Left, just go with left, I mean what's the worst that can happen.

Shut up me!

Don't tempt fate cause I know he or she hates me and … I really have to shut up…

J.P.O.V

"Oh hey mum"

"James! Here are your clothes, go to your room and change and remember to wait there until to hear a knock or something, then you take her to the fountain in the garden. I still need to set up my canvas and lighting at the shoot. And be nice to her, you know how I like my models so you help her out. Remember, natral and innocent not like the girls now a days; Playboy was it? Anyways I cant remember but DO NOT cross the line, I mean it with this one!"

"I know the drill mum" She had this conversation with him so many times he could recite it by now but this time it seemed like she meant it more than usual. And she was stressing much more in the part that I was not to cross the line, as if I ever do.

"Oh and James Dear, tell Sirius that we have a kitchen and a dinning room for a reason, I don't want to wash his sheets again, it was covered in melting chocolate with marshmallow. At least that's what I think it was and if I find out other wise, BOTH of you will be in trouble" Bloody Sirius I told him to clean up. Please Merlin, don't let Mum find out it was Crytaline Potion. Mum was never that great with Potions anyways.

"Sure mum, love you bye" I kissed her on the cheek and left.

L.P.O.V

How do you put this damn dress on? Where the heck is the zip?

You know what screw that, I'll just put on my make up. I took another and deep breath. Everything is going to be fine. James cannot do anything with Jane here.

I grabbed a robe and headed to the big mirror and started to put on my make up. I didn't hear anyone come in until…

"I think you're in the wrong room"

I hate fate!

I hate my life

"What are you doing here?"

"Lily?"

I quickly tied my robe tighter. Damn robe its thin and almost transparent!

"What are you doing here?" I snapped back, well I didn't really mean to sound so harsh but I guess it was hard to break that habit.

"Um.. this is my room"

Crap, he just dropped his eyes and blushed and he's staring. SHIT! That Pervert! I could even feel my face go red. I hate when my face goes red.

"Where's my room then?" I quickly said in a rude tone but I swear I didn't mean it.

"Um…" he looked up at my face and had that stupid fucking grin. "You can stay here and I'll change in Rosie's room. And um, don't put so much make up on, only try and bring out your eyes"

Suck up your damn stupid pride!

"James?"

His entire face lit up

"I have no idea you put this dress on"

I was holding that amazingly beautiful green dress in front of me trying to cover my self. Crap! Now he's got that stupid grin on like a 5 year old knowing an answer that some one older then him doesn't. I feel so pathetic right now!

"Wow, Eva… Lily, Your suppose to be smarter then me or are you just acting dumb just so I can help you cause if you are, I m _hurt_. And I m not Sirius, so if you want me all you have to do is ask"

Something about him saying my name made me blush, and for some reason I could feel it was getting hot in here. Damn it.

"Well I asked and I don't see you helping me" stay cool, my voice sounded a little weak but _hopefully_ he wont notice.

He reached for his wand in his pocket. As he did, I felt really dumb, then I remembered what Izzie said. He moved his wand so quick I couldn't even see or recognize what spell it was.

Suddenly, the dress was on me and I realize that he shrunk the dress to my exact size. It was one of those Greek goddess dresses, so my cleavage was showing.

I looked up at him to thank him but I saw his eyes were on me and he was much closer to me now. He wasn't looking at my face or chest or backside but at me in general. Once I again I blushed, I didn't even know that I could blush so much.

"Thank you, I didn't know you could use magic here, cause Izzie said that there was some sort of spell around the house that forbid one to do that and I forgot my wand any how…" and why the heck was I explaining stuff to him. I felt more blood rush to my checks.

"Um, your welcome" I excepted him to be jumping with joy but he just seemed so confused. "And the spell, I forgot about that. But I dont think it matters because our wands are an exception. The spell only affects other wands just to make our lives easier. Not that we really use them in the first place." He was really proud of that part and was grinning again. That stupid grin but for some reason I couldn't help but smile back.

I must have dozed of because suddenly, we were a lot closer to each other. Only a feet at most.

It was a tad bit awkward but he was still grinning.

"I think this is the first time we had a proper conversation" I smiled trying to break the silence.

"No it's not." I was trying to remember when we had a talk that did not include wands with charms flying around the room or screaming or shouting.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" He looked at my reflection in the mirror as his smile faded

"You don't remember do you?" I said nothing, I honestly wanted to remember, he just seemed so... Down.

He spun me around to face the mirror, his arms were at my waist, if they weren't there I was sure I was going to fall since he spun me so fast. It felt… nice I suppose, safe as well. Crap! I think I am under some bloody spell. I am suppose to be the Lillian Maria Evans, the one and probably only one who can resist James Potter. This is all ridicules!

"Lily, calm down and stop thinking so much" He said with his husky and Oh-so-sexy voice of his that didn't normally work on me but for some reason today it did.

"How'd you...?" He couldn't possibly know what I was thinking.

"Lily, I don't need to go through your mind to know whether you are thinking too much or not, your eyes just give it away. Actually it's your whole face, it's the face you pull every time we have a transfiguration test. It's quite cute" He laughed "Just relax Miss Evans, now look at that" He pointed with his finger at the mirror while his arms remain around me. I looked at my own reflection, my make up was on perfectly, it was like I didn't have any on but my eyes stood out like a black sheep in a flock of white ones, my lips were glossy and I smiled at James' reflection.

"That's how I see you ever single day at school, only you don't need the make up and dress"

He leaned closer to my ear, gently brushed my hair behind my ear and whispered "You look too amazingly hot for your own good." He was so close that I thought we couldn't get any closer then he walked out leaving me just standing there like an idiot. Leave it to him to ruin the moment.

"Wow, lils you look amazing! James is going to flip when he sees you!" I hadn't even gone down the stairs when Izzie started complimented me from below.

She was already at the foot of the staircase when I reached there. "He's seen me in it already…"

"But that still doesn't change to way you look" he whispered in my ear behind me. His breathe lingered but still too short for my liking.

"Breath"

I breathed

I turned around and looked up at him to find his staring at me and so close… Again

And once again he walked off to the back yard. If you could call it a yard.

"Well darling, don't hit me _or_ hurt me, lily, but I think your falling for him…"

"Don't start _you_ with me, your just going to make it more uncomfortable for me at the shoot" I glared the best I could at her. But sadly, it never worked.

"Our Evans is falling for the second best in Hogwarts?" Sang Sirius as he slid down the banister.

"Shut up, Black" and whacked him playfully in the arm as he jumped off ruining his landing.

"Good to see you too babe" and gave me a bear hug.

"And wow you look smokin'" He said in his James voice or at least his best imitation of it when we broke apart

Sirius and I had been somewhat like best friends since fifth year after a party. Potter was always jealous of that, and sometimes Izzie as well, since we were so close, which always made it more fun for us and James would go all red when Sirius hugged me like that. But now it was more of a habit still it was nice to see James jealous of Sirius, as if I would go out with Sirius.

"Guys, the shoot?" there was a hint of jealousy in Izzie's tone as it was starting to lean towards her french accent, but still she was head over heels for Sirius. We were still standing a feet too close for Izzie's comfort.

And Damn it, the shoot and Potter and this _dress_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were at the fountain, of course.

The garden behind it was like a photo of the most beautiful place, it almost seemed fake if it wasn't for the amazing smell of the flowers.

Even the sky looked like it was taken from a masterpiece. This place was not real, this would be what Eden would have looked like if it was real.

The huge fountain, itself had the little statues of angles or whatever it was; it was too far away I could not tell.

Sirius and Izzie were busy flirting- I mean talking… well I wasn't really listening to them so I m not sure. But if they were talking, which I highly doubt, my best guess would be that, it was about James and I.

"There you are", she admired me, though my opinion I look horrible, any self confidence I had sort of went SPLAT when I saw a camera or the canvas. The material was now too thin for my liking and was too light for my skin making me look paler than usual.

"You look beautiful" she smiled at me with pure kindness in her hazel eyes. How on earth, is she the mother of Potter, that amazingly annoying, arrogant and childish boy. "Don't worry, Lily, I promise you James will be on his best behavior" She whispered in my ear just before she released me from her embrace. I really don't get why everyone was whispering in my ear today. But I was glad they did.

I was placed in a natural position, Just sitting there at the edge of the fountain. My neck, however was beginning to hurt. I had to look up as if I was day dreaming. Ja… Potter was not there yet but I was a bit disappointed…

I wanted to see what he was wearing, hoping it would be worse than mine.

Speaking… well thinking of the devil, there he was. And to my great disappointment, he was in a white cotton buttoned up top, untucked of course and in black, rolled up trousers. Like me he wasn't wearing shoes. He looked normal in those clothes, while I had to wear this! He looked like a Greek god in normal clothes or something and I knew would look horrible compared to him.

Life is so unfair.

My painting was done now- thank Merlin for that. Though I had more to do as Jane was doing a collection; 'If Only It Were So…' That was the title of the collection.

Jane was now pointing at me or the fountain… well at my direction and CRAP.

Potter was walking towards me, and I unwillingly blushed for no sane reason what so ever.

This is going to be a long day.

It was time for the part I dreaded most of the day. I had to pose with Potter for an hour while Jane paints.

Jane Lauranne McKinley Potter was one of the top witches in the world, I had to write a 5 foot essay on her so I knew my facts about her, I was so fascinated by her and the things she did for the wizardry world, the fact she was Potter's mother didn't bother me at all. And here, she was in person painting by hand! Izzie, of course did not mention who she was expected for her name, before we got here. Jane is too common of a name. (No offence)

It was so weird, though I think I was the only one here that wasn't use to the idea of it. His arms were around my waist while his head rested on my shoulders. I was forced to turn my head so it was mere inches away from his face. Until today, my face and body or any part of me was always at least one foot from him. His arms were tighter than I would have liked it to be. Having his arms so tight made my breathing heavier.

"Relax" His breath was warm, and his face was soft against my burning cheeks.

It was a pretty good thing I read so much two summers ago to avoid my sister, or else I wouldn't have the mastered Occlumency and thank Merlin that I did. I really didn't want Potter going through my head. Normally at school, I couldn't really be bothered to use it, and if I did I would have felt like someone horrible, someone who, I would have hated, like Potter. The only reason to learn it was so Potter wouldn't – couldn't know what I was thinking.

The silence was not an awkward one… at least not to me. I was completely fine with silence. I never felt the need to fill any silences.

"When would you be back?" I wasn't even bothered by the fact that Potter had just ruined a nice silence giving me more time to admire the scenery. I was shocked and speechless by his question.

"You really think that Mum is going to finish this collection by today?" The questioned when I didn't answer again. Instead I looked at the breathtaking sky, the sun was nearly gone. I hadn't realized how time consuming it was just to get here.

"How'd you like my Mum?"

"She's amazingly beautiful and kind" He looked shocked by my answer but not as much as I did. I couldn't believe how honest I was with him. "It's a shame I don't see that in you, Potter" I couldn't help myself, I was too use to insulting him every chance I got.

I was about suck up my pride, again and apologies for that, but before I could he was once again talking again.

"You have no idea how much I wish you could see that in me, the way I can with you" And he lightly pecked my cheek.

I was speechless again and for some reason feeling very weak, not from the kiss. What he had just said hit me. Why couldn't I see what everyone else saw in him? Why was I so different?

And why the hell was I being such a Bitch to him when he was a prefect gentlemen to me?

I really want to be nice to him, like I am to everyone else… besides Izzie and Sirius and Remus. Everything that's mean just comes out of my mouth, I really need a filter type thing for it.

I was now thankful that his arms were around me or I would have fallen. He seemed to have lifted me a very short distances from the ground effortlessly and unaware of the fact he was. My neck too was feeling a bit weak and leaned it towards Potters head, I didn't want to lean it the other side as it would have looked weird. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jane beamed like a child and Christmas had come early.

I was already dressed in my jeans and tank again and was waiting for Izzie, wherever she was. My guess was that she was in a closest with Sirius making out or more. I really don't get why Izzie, would want other guys when she had Sirius already. They were already betrothed and had amazingly strong chemistry. They could not be even more prefect for each other as they were the two most promiscuous people in the entire school.

Once again, I was wrong. Sirius was walking towards me alone.

"Hey babe" and embraced me for another hug. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ah, that reminds me. I m not blind and I saw that kiss". I truly had no idea what he was talking about. The last time I had someone's tongue in my mouth was ages ago, Potter always found a way to send which ever guy that asked me out to the hospital wing.

"You and Jamsie, I saw that" and then I remembered

"That wasn't a kiss, not a proper one anyway" I said defensively

"If you say so, but its getting more and more oblivious that you have a thing for him. I saw you leaning on him" He was grinning and testing my patience something one should not do.

"That wasn't what it looked like…. It's not… so stop giving me that look. Why don't you find Izzie and snog the sense out of her instead of annoying me to death. I m sure that's more fun." He just smiled failing his attempt to hide his disappointment in me.

"In a couple of year's time, I can do so much more than that, so you are right, yes that would be more … entertaining but not if I m thinking about the big picture. Like I said years ago, I m a big picture guy, sort of… Don't you give me that look, I m working on it."

I remembered a couple of months back, when we were still at school, I give a lecture about Sirius and how much of a small picture guy he was after I caught him, again with a new girl while his latest girlfriend was patrolling.

"There you are, Lils. I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said at the top of the stair case. Her eyes were on Sirius the whole time she walked down to greet us. It was like in those extremely cliché films where the girl would walk down the staircase in slow motion in her amazingly stunning dress, while the guy just stands there like an idiot and stares. It didn't matter what Izzie was wearing, she looked gorgeous in anything.

"Ready to go?" Another part of the day I dreaded not as much as posing with Potter but sleeping over at Izzie's house, if you could even call it a house. Well more like entering and saying hi to her stuck up family.

It wasn't even a house.

It wasn't even a home.

It was nothing like the Potter's estate, no it was much more modern and looks much richer, in colour and in wealth. That was _only_ the exterior of this manor. In fact, it was more like a castle, a small castle, only small for castle wise though. The walls were painted pure white and no stains any where with a baby blue roof to match the family crest. I had just realized that all the Scofield's, by blood, had Izzie's Baby blue eyes.

All the house elves in the Scofield household were charmed so when muggle eyes were upon them, the muggles would simply see servants, butlers, maids and such. Being related to royalty, it was important to keep appearances and to host glamorous dinner parties. It was strange, how for centuries that the house of Scofield's was practicing magic yet no one found them.

Izzie's mother, Reinette was of course with Penn, 'head' of the house elves. She wasn't the head, it was more of the fact she was the oldest and least wrinkly. Izzie thinks it's because Reinette cannot be bothered to talk to so many low lives, as she would call them. Reinette was not only a blue blood but also a pure blood. Though, she was not blood traitor nor was she like most of the pure bloods. The Scofield's had already adapted to the idea that they had to entertain muggles. They themselves were social climbers as well as other things.

Jeanne-Louise was in the drawing room with Izzie's two other siblings, Marie Hélène and Louis, having their portraits painted again. I guess the only reason why Izzie wasn't with them was because she had already had so many and the fact that Reinette was not on talking terms with her right now because of me. At first I felt horrible about it but that was before I met Reinette. Reinette was only older then Izzie by less than 25 year and was an older version of Izzie only much more vain and materialistic among other things.

Jeanne-Louise was the only one other than Izzie, who was friends with me. She was head girl the first year I came to Hogwarts. I knew I did not have a good sense of direction nor did Izzie so for the first couple of weeks Jeanne- Louise was our personal guide. Marie Hélène is so far the yougest model for both Witch Weekly and a _lot_of muggle magazines, too many to count even. Izzie also says proudly, she was extremely jealous about not being picked for Jane. Louis was the youngest and only male heir to the Scofield house also being Marie Hélène's twin but they looked nothing alike.

The nigth wasn't so bad, at least not as bad I thought it was going to be. Izzie dressed me up in her clothes and we swam in the pool in our underwear amoung other crazy things (we would have been skinny dipping but there were no boys so it would have been awkward just us girls) we normally do in sleepovers. She almost suggested inviting Sirius and Potter to make it more fun, I really wouldn't mind the Sirius part, it was the Potter part that really bothered me. I had already spent a day with him I rather not spent any more time with him in order for me to be as calm and sane as I normally am (around everyone but Potter). I have no idea why, but every time Potter talks to me or in anyway interacts with me, I start to hate him even more. I just can't normally control my words or emotions when he is around, even when I sucssed to he _always_ manages to do something to puch me over board.

In the morning the owls came in while we were at breakfast. Reinette always made us eat breakfast early even if we wrerent awake yet. I, along with the rest of the Scofield children except for Jeanne- Louise, who was now in the library brushing up on some books as she was studying in both Cambridge and Oxford at the same time, all recived a Hogwarts letter for school equipment. Seconds after I read that letter, another letter came.

MERLIN  
MERLIN  
MERLIN

I love my life!

I almost screamed but I bit my tongue ot stop myself so I squeled instead. _I_ was head girl. _I_, Lillian Maria Evans was HEAD GIRL!

I'd worked so hard for this since first year.

No one saw my letter, if they did they didn't say anything about it, not that they would, in front of Reinette. When Reinette, walked off to the kitchen to complain about the food again, I saw Jeanne-Louise give me a rare smile. It was encouraging.

After breakfast of course, Izzie and I were screaming our heads off in her room. I was soo … Merlin. I m speechless. I cant even find the word for how I feel right now.

"You have no idea how happy I am, now that you are Head girl" She squeled again. She was probably more excited than me and that was saying a lot.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all I can be up pass curfew…"

"Izzie…"

"Are you really going to give _me_ a detention? Moi? Isabelle Monique Anne Vincendeau Scofield?" Imitating Reinette's voice, accent included. Still it was funny.

"Just wondering, why is your mother named Reinette, it simply means queen, if my french is right that is" It suddenly just hit me, though I have known the Scofield's since the first year at Hogwards.

"Well her full name is actually Reinette Jeanne-Antoinette Vincendeau since Grandmama admires Madame de Pompadour. She thinks that the fortuneteller that told Madame de Pompadour's mother was a witch, in fact she was my ancestor." She told me with such casualty.

"I thought your whole family was blue blood?"

"It is, that's the only part of Grandmama's story that doesn't make sense" she laughed.

"So who do you think head boy is Lils?"


	4. Chapter 4

My mind, for the last week, the only main thing my mind was on, was 'who was head boy?'

I was rooting for Remus, but it was not possibility for his fury little problem. Not that he told me about it. No, I couldn't believe he didn't trust me. I was friends with him ever since first year. We had to sit together in a lot of our classes as we were usually faster than everyone else. We would also tutor together, of course that was when we were younger.

I forgave him when he told me that he told no one as well. I understood, he wanted to be like everyone else. Not the outcast. It was hard to believe that it would happen to him. It really was not fair, he was nice and kind, he did not deserve it. A lot of people in the world would have, just not him.

This was so annoying… Merlin, what if I don't like him? What if we have a relationship and it ends bad? What if it's a Slytherin and we fight all the time or don't even talk?

"Lily? LILY? LILLIAN MARIA EVANS!?!?" Izzie hated being ignored and because of that, I am already partially deaf.

"Yes Reinette?"

"Hey! That was low, below the belt where the sun don't shine low. Gees Lils. We are in Diagon Alley, you love this place"

That was very true, I just felt at home and safe, where I did not need to hide magic. This was a place where most of us were the same and it was a nice change.

"So stop thinking so much" Was I really _that_ transparent, even without occlumency.

"We are here to SHOP! Now come on Head Girl, let's get you a new robe… I am thinking, sexy… skirt, halfway up to the knees" That was the limit for skirts at school but if Izzie had her way… Let's just say, bending over would be a huge problem.

"Wait, I think that's it then,"

We dodged around this woman with her 2 children. It was unbelievable that Izzie could talk this fast and walk and dodge people and objects without hurting herself. Me, I am just half listening while keeping an eye on the road, I wasn't as graceful as Izzie and I such as hell don't want to die.

"'Cause everything else still fits, right?" I never really needed to answer but I still nodded

"And we need books, how many books are we even _suppose_ to get? 8?9?10?" She was so annoyed with the number of books, she had a fit in her bedroom before I told her about becoming Head Girl. Typical Izzie, she wanted more space for clothes and if she shrunk her books in her trunk, she would lose them… It's happened before.

"Well anyways, knowing you Lils, you'd probably get 20 or so." Probably true though I haven't really brought enough galleons. "And don't worry, I'll shrink it for you since you're not 18 yet…" This carried on until we went into a shop and continued until we were out again. It was like this every year.

In my handbag right now, I had around 19 books, my new skirts, and beautiful new quills and about a couple of galleons left among knots and sickles and my wand. And we were in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium as we both needed new treats for our owls.

"_Mummy, Mummy, look! Look at how beautiful she is!" I smiled… I couldn't wait until I got myself a new pet. Tuney, would love, him or her too. _

"_Lily, I don't know, we already have Ginger, Lily, wait here ok? Don't go anywhere. I need to go to the bank, I need more… Um… gallons or snickets or bolts, anyways look around the pet store but don't go anywhere else. Don't talk to strangers…" _

"_I know Mum," I smiled back, typical Mummy. As I wondered around looking at all the different kinds of cats and kittens I accidentally bumped into someone._

"_I am so very sorry" I said quickly, helped him pick up the contents from his shopping bag._

"_It's alright" He smiled as he looked into my eyes while I looked at his hazel ones. I couldn't help but smile back at his grin._

_"I am Lily" I introduced when I realised we were smiling like that a little too long for comfort._

_"James, so are you finding a pet too?"_

_"Yea but my Mum went to the bank to get more money"_

_"Oh, cool, what are you planning on getting?"_

_"Well I am in love with cats, my sister says that I am probably going to become a cat lady when i grow up" I giggled_

_"What's a Cat Lady?" James just looked so confused._

_"It's this old lady that lives with cats, that is not married and has no children and doesn't go out or anything. It basically means you are very sad"_

_"Oh! Like a spinster." His whole face lit up like a bulb._

_"Kind of. So what animal are you getting?" I didn't want to be the only one at school with a cat, that would be horrible._

_"An owl of course and you should too" He probably saw how my face dimmed as he said that, "I mean, I love cats too but owls are just more useful"_

_"Why?" _

_"You are a muggle aren't you?" he said with curiosity_

_"What's a muggle?" Yea! I am learning new wizard slag._

_"It's someone that is not magical... Like cannot practice it or just born in to it. Then that is muggle born and that's what you are right?"_

_"I guess so, is it a bad thing or a good thing?"_

_"Well i am fine with it, but not everyone is fine with it so I'd keep it between you and me"_

_"I have a friend whose also going to Hogwards"_

_"That's awesome, all my cousins have to attend Hogwards or one of the Wizardry schools" _

_"Why are owls so useful?" I didn't know if Mummy would let me buy an owl, it may attract too much attention from the neighbors though._

_"Because you can send letter by them, that's how you received your Hogwards letter isn't it?"_

_"I don't really know, I was out and when I came home my Dad told me about the letter"_

_"Well you basically tie the letter around the owl's leg and it flies off and the owl will know who the send it to so you don't really have to worry about that" He said proudly. I spotted my mum as she walked into the shop_

_"Well I got to go now, see you at school James" I said as I waved and walked off._

He remembered... Even when I didn't. That was my first trip to Diagon Alley. That was the first time I ever saw him, though I didn't remember him on the train ride that day.

"Watch it!" I bumped into someone... Again.

"I am soo..." She turned around and I went numb.

"Filthy Mudblood! Watch where you are going!" She hissed. Izzie was no where to be seen, I bet she was wondering what was cute to buy for Ice Cream, (her owl, she is absolutely in love with ice cream and to show everyone that she named her owl after it).

"I am so sorry!" I was so scared, it was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I could even feel my lips going dry.

"You should be!" She hissed as she lifted her hand ready to slap me...

"BELLA!" Izzie shouted as she appeared beside me. "Don't you _dare_". The Scofield's were still pure blood no matter what and blue blood therefore have power over some others. For once I love these ridiculous rankings.

"You are a blood traitor, Isabelle, a disgrace like your betroth, Sirius!" She hissed, I could feel how angry Izzie was getting.

"No matter, Bella. My family is still pure blood, so if i were you, I would not go around saying that or you would be in trouble." Izzie shocked me. I couldn't even believe my ears. She was normally one who would be first to start a fight but today she kept her cool. This was so unlike Izzie.

Once again she lifted her hand but this time full of rage and disgrace.

Luckily someone grabbed her arm before Bella could swing it at either of us. I wasn't sure whether Bella would slap me or Izzie. Me, because she was suppose to slap me at the beginning and because she would get in more trouble slapping Izzie than me.

"I think you should go now, Bella" It was James with the Marauders at his side.

"But James!" It was amazing how much she had to respect James and Izzie or how much authority they had over Bella.

"Bella! I am serious, you should go now. Find Lucius or something" He said more firmly this time. They looked at each other a second longer than i would have liked or even for Sirius. But if Sirius had his way, none of the Blacks, Lestrange, let's say none of the Slytherins would be at school or even exist for that matter. She left quickly after that to save herself any further embarrassment.

"Thank you" Izzie smiled, relieved. I swear to Merlin, that if Bella had slapped Izzie, within seconds this store would be completely gone and both their parents would be charged with this store's bill along with the medical bill.

"You ok, Izzie" Sirius said as he led her away, he turned around and mouthed "You guys go ahead and look after Lily." As if i needed any looking after... Pfft. Who does Sirius think I am...

"Come on Lily, get your stuff and let's go." Remus said quietly

"But..." I tried to complain. Though it was three against one, which was totally not fair.

"Lily, I don't want to have to keep rescuing you girls, both of you are like magnets for trouble expecially Izzie" James said slightly annoyed.

"Fine..." I wasn't very happy about it but i have never seen James like this before, all our arguments were like heated and full of life but i have never seen him like this... Ever and I wasn't about to find out.

The day wasn't that bad... well not as bad as I thought it would be anyways. We went to the candy shop and boy, can these boys eat. We brought all our school stuff and then went to Madam Malkin's again as the boys hadn't brought their new robes as they have all grown since last year. Then to Quality Quidditch Supplies, it was three against one so I was practically forced into that shop or carried by James. It was the first time I've ever been in there but i was so suprised i was not bored out of my mind. I was never one for quidditch and rarely atend any of the games but everything there was really interesting and new, James even explained... well at least he tried to explain the rules to me but i still don't really get it.

But tomorrow was going to be different and i was mostly dreading it. Not as much as before but still, I assume it was out of habit since i was going to do another section of Jane's collection...


End file.
